Es Doger Malapetaka
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Gray dan Natsu dihukum Erza membeli es doger. Namun kejadian tak terduga justru dialami oleh Natsu dan Gray! Author goblok bikin summary. Baca aja lah!


**Es Doger Malapetaka, a Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**Summary: Gray dan Natsu dihukum Erza membeli es doger. Namun kejadian tak terduga justru dialami oleh Natsu dan Gray! Author goblok bikin summary. Baca aja lah!**

**Warning: GaJe, Humor gak krasa, Romance gak krasa, salah penulisan**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: K+/T (?)**

**Disclaimer: Chara disini hanya pinjem saja**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hoammm..." Natsu menguap lebar lebar, sampe mulutnya kemasukan gajah abo.

"Lu kalo nguap levelan dikit dong!" Seru Gray dengan (sok) cool.

"Yaelah, lu juga diem dikit napa kek! Mulut lo gak bisa diem!" Natsu mulai kesel mode:on

"BERIISIIIKKKK!" Gray mulai deh.

"Lo berani sama gue hah!"

"Kenapa enggak!"

"Ayo lawan gue!"

"OKE!"

Akhirnya mereka mulai pukul-pukulan lagi deh. Sampe lantai remuk, dinding ancur, atap bolong, kasur kebelah jadi dua, guling dan bantal berhamburan... Pokonya kaya pesawat alien nyasar! (?)

DUK DUK DUK! Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"KALIAN DIA-" Sebelum Erza selesai berbicara, sebuah bantal mendarat di mukanya dengan mulusnya, bahkan lebih mulus dari kulit Deidara (?)

"NATSU! GRA-" Kali ini sebuah meja mendarat di muka Erza. *Kuat sekali sih si Erza, ckckck*

"NATSUUUUUUU! GRAAAAAAAY!" Kali ini Erza mulai transform menjadi Devil Erza. *Kaya Devil Jin gitu lah!* #Devil Jin: apa manggil manggil gue?#

"KALIAN ... HARUS MENJALANKAN HUKUMAN!" Erza langsung menarik kerah Natsu dan Gray.

"Erza... ma...maaf..." Natsu berkeringat api.

"Iy... ya... gak... gak sengaja..." Gray mulai berkeringat es.

"CEPAT BELI ES DOGER SEPULUH BUNGKUS! ITU HUKUMAN KALIAN! BELINYA PAKE UANG KALIAN!" Erza segera menarik *baca:menyeret* mereka berdua ke lantai bawah, lalu menendangnya sampai dinding ruang bawah bolong dan ngecap bentuk Gray dan Natsu. Sementara itu, anggota Fairy Tail lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

**~ DI PASAR ~**

"Uhhh! Pinggangku jadi sakit nih gara gara Erza!" Natsu memijat mijat pinggang-nya.

"Iya. Eh, biar cepet, kamu beli 5 bungkus, aku beli 5 bungkus, kita ngumpul di taman kota," Kata Gray langsung ngloyor.

"Ya udah deh!" Natsu segera berlari menuju pasar utara.

* * *

**TEMPAT GRAY:**

"Bu, Beli es doger lima dong!" Gray mendekati seorang penjual es.

"Ibu, Ibu! Aku ini cowo goblok!" Penjual itu membuka topengnya. Dan kita langsung tau kalo dia itu namanya Shun Andromeda. *di Santuary #Seiya:Shun kemana toh, lama amat dia jualan es doger!#*

"Hehehe... sory Mas! Habis kaya cewe!" Gray masang muka innocent yang unyu banget gitu!

Mata Shun langsung lope lope melihat muka innocent Gray. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meluk Gray.

"Kyaaa! Kamu ganteng banget! Nikahlah denganku!" Shun langsung meluk meluk Gray.

"Kyyaaaa... jangan jangan kamu itu mahooo! Kaburrrr!" Gray langsung ngloyor.

"Aku emang maho! Ayo ihik ihik dengan ku!" Shun langsung ninggalin gerobaknya dan ngejar Gray.

=SKIP=

"Gendeng tuh cowo! Gak normal!" Gray ngos – ngosan habis kabur dari penjual es doger maho alias Shun itu.

Akhirnya Gray melihat penjual es doger lain. Dengan hati hati, Gray membeli es doger disana.

"Pak, beli es doger lima bungkus!"

"Boleh!" Bapak itu langsung membungkuskan lima kantong es doger. Setelah es doger kelima dibungkus, bapak itu menarik tali sehingga kertas warna warni pun berhamburan di kepala Gray.

"SELAMAT! Anda pengunjung kami ke-seratus, Anda boleh ihik-ihik dengan putriku!" Seru bapak itu. Kemudian, keluarlah seorang...

.

.

.

cowo.

"Kakak... ayo ihik – ihik denganku..." Kata anak itu yang diketahui bernama Kurapika Kuruta.

"Aku bukan maho!" Gray langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ayo kakak!"

Tiba – tiba, datanglah Shun dari belakang. Shun langsung aja nyium pipi Gray. Kurapika segera melolot pada Shun.

"Dia milikku, bukan milikmu!" Kata Shun sembari memberikan death glare pada Kurapika.

"Enak aja!" Kurapika tak kalah memberikan death glare.

Akhirnya mereka berebutan meluk Gray, sementara itu bapak bapak penjual es doger itu hanya cengo. Padahal dia mau manggil Mavis, kenapa yang keluar malah cowo homo?

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!" Gray langsung ngloyor sambil membawa es dogernya. Kedua orang maho itupun segera mengejar Gray. Oh Gray-kun, malang sekali nasibmu... dikejar kejar dua cowo maho!

* * *

**TEMPAT NATSU**

Natsu segera menghampiri gerobak es doger.

"Pak, beli lima bungkus!" Kata Natsu.

"Oke," Kata bapak itu kalem sambil membungkus es doger. Setelah selesai, Natsu segera menyodorkan uangnya pada bapak itu.

"Saya tidak mau uang," Kata bapak itu.

"Lalu?"

"Saya mau ini..." Kata bapak itu sembari membuka topengnya dan memeluk Natsu.

"ZE...ZEREF!" Natsu terkejut mengetahui fakta kalau: **Zeref itu maho dan jualan es doger.**

Tanpa piker panjang, Zeref segera menarik Natsu ke hotel dan melakukan 'itu'! Natsu yang bukan seorang homo, meronta ronta ketika akan dicium.

"ZEREF! Lepasin! Aku sudah punya pacar!" Natsu segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar bibir nista Zeref tidak menyentuh bibir Natsu. Tapi Zeref tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya.

CUP! Bibir Zeref mendarat di pipi Natsu.

"LEPASSSS!" Natsu berteriak sekuat tenaga, semburan api keluar dari mulut Natsu. Angus deh Zeref. Natsu segera kabur sebelum Zeref bangun, namun ia lupa cama es dogernya.

"Pak, beli es doger," Kata Natsu lesu.

"Berapa?"

"Lima bungkus," Kata Natsu.

Bapak itu dengan cekatan membungkus es doger pesanan Natsu. Natsu menunggu bapak itu dengan dag-dig-dug, takut kalo kalo Zeref ngejar.

"Ini dek," Kata bapak itu. Natsu segera mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan gontai Natsu segera ke taman yang dijanjikan oleh Gray. Tapi nasib berkata lain. Ditengah jalan ia ketemu sama Sting. Tak elak Sting langsung meluk meluk Natsu.

"STINNGGG! AKU BUKAN MAHOOOO!"

"Aku maho," Jawab Sting sambil nyiumin Natsu.

"Seorang satpol PP yang kebetulan liat langsung ngeliat pemandangan nista: Dua orang cowo tengah pelukan di tengah kota. Maka satpol PP tersebut mendatangi Natsu.

"Ada apa ini, kalian maho?" Satpol PP tersebut curiga.

"Tolongin Pak!" Natsu masang wajah innocent.

Satpol PP tersebut menggeplak kepala Sting. Kemudian Natsu segera kabur dan menyerahkan cepek ke Satpol PP tersebut. Satpol PP tersebut hanya cengo melihat cepek tersebut lalu menggiring Sting ke kantor polisi. *Author: Hayo kamu Sting!*

Sesampainya di taman, Natsu nungguin Gray yang gak datang-datang. Natsu makin cemas kalao kalao Zeref ngejar dia buat 'ihik-ihik'.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" Terdengar suara Gray. Natsu noleh. Terlihat olehnya Gray dikejar – kejar oleh 2 orang cowo yang tak henti hentinya ngomong, "Ayo ihik – ihik dengan kami!"

"NATSU AYO CEPET KABUR!" Gray narik tangan Natsu yang masih cengo plus sweetdrop.

* * *

3 kilo...

2 kilo...

1 kilo...

10 m...

5 m...

1 m...

"FAIRY TAIL!" Mereka segera masuk ke dalam pintu Fairy Tail. 10 detik setelah mereka masuk...

"PLEASE WAIT ME, MY BELOVED DARLING!" Terdengar seruan Zeref, Kurapika, dan Shun yang kemudian masuk kedalam guild tanpa diketuk dulu, menyebabkan pintu Fairy Tail jebol dan Master Makarov nangis nangis ngeliat pintu Guild yang mengenaskan.

Kurapika dan Shun langsung saja lompat ke arah Gray, sementara Zeref berusaha nyium bibir Natsu. Erza, Lucy, dan semua anggota Fairy Tail hanya cengo melihat pemandangan itu.

Kemudian datanglah Leorio, Gon, Killua, Ikki, Hyoga, dan Mavis. Mereka terbelalak meliat keadaan saat ini: Kurapika dan Shun berusaha meluk Gray, Zeref berusaha nyium bibir Natsu.

"OH ZEREF-KUN! TEGANYA KAU SELINGKUH DARIKU!" Mavis langsung menarik tangan Zeref.

"KURAPIKA! KAMU MAHO?!" Gon langsung tepar. Killua segera menarik *baca:nyeret* Kurapika dan Gon yang tepar ke dalam kereta kuda #Killua: Gak lepel!# Diikuti oleh Leorio.

Sementara itu, Ikki hanya bisa cengo ngeliat adik homo-nya itu, sementara Hyoga langsung tepar dilantai dengan mulut penuh busa dan tangan megang baygon (?). Setelah sadar dari ke-cengo-annya Ikki segera menarik Shun dan Hyoga lalu kembali ke Santuary.

"Fyuuhhh..." Gray menarik napas lega.

"Ternyata Zeref maho! Ya ampun!" Natsu segera mandi untuk menghilangkan bekas bekas Zeref. Sementara itu Erza hanya acuh tak acuh sambil memakan es doger kesukaannya. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian tadi.

Ternyata Erza suka es doger saudara saudara =="

* * *

OMAKE:

**~ SANTUARY ~**

"Shun! Kamu malu-maluin banget maho gitu! Liat dong kita diolok-olok orang fandom sebelah!" Shun dan Hyoga tak habis habisnya memarahi Shun.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan hah!" Bentak Ikki.

"Sini bentar kak!" Panggil Shun dengan tatapan serius.

Setelah Ikki mendekat, dengan gesit Shun mencium bibir Ikki. Ikki langsung tepar, Hyoga hanya cengo + sweatdrop.

**~ YORK SHIN CITY ~**

"Kurapika! Katanya mau jualan ES DOGER! Malah mencari korban maho! Gimana mau tobat!" Killua marah – marah.

"So... sorry!" Kurapika hanya mesem.

Killua segera berlalu, Tepat Killua disamping Kurapika, ia segera mencium Killua. Alhasil Killua tepar di lantai.

**~ MAVIS'S HOUSE ~**

"Kamu mengkhianati aku! Tega sekali kamu!" Mavis nangis nangis di depan Zeref.

"So... sorry... penyakit maho-ku kambuh," Kata Zeref pelan.

"Kambuh atau kamu memang belum tobat?!" Bentak Mavis.

Sementara itu, bapak Mavis yang baru pulang jualan es doger melihat Zeref, pacar putrinya. Ketika bapaknya Zeref masuk. Zeref segera melompat nyium bapaknya Mavis. Seperti yang sudah sudah, Mavis dan bapaknya tepar seketika.

Begitulah, maka jangan pernah mendekati Sting, Zeref, Kurapika, sama Shun kalo anda terutama para cowo ketemu dengan merekA ^^"

* * *

**Author : Kyaaa! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa! ^^**

**Gray : Aku sial banget -,-**

**Natsu : Iya nih author, masa aku di'itu'in sama Zeref?**

**Erza : Sejak kapan aku suka makan es doger!**

**Zeref : Siapa bilang aku maho -,-**

**Shun : Aku maho? OMG!**

**Zeref : Pencemaran nama baik!**

**Kurapi : T-T Author aku gak maho!**

**Killua : Korbannya Kurapika...**

**Erza : Ini gara gara author sableng!**

**Shun : Iya! Ayo serbuuuuu!**

**Kurapi : SERRBUUUU!**

**Author : KYAAA! *kabur***

**All : *Ngejar Author***

**Pokoknya Review ya! :P **

**Silakan isi dikotak review ini yah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
